Iwaoi week 2017
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: Los prompts: MAY 1st: Immortality/College MAY 2nd: Unrequited/Firsts MAY 3rd: Charm/Song-Inspired MAY 4th: Holidays/Paranoia MAY 5th: Free day/Miscommunication MAY 6th: Fairy Tale/Anomaly MAY 7th: Goodbyes/Hellos


**Llego tarde** (como siempre a todo en la vida, pero esto no es culpa de ustedes)

Sepan disculparme, como recompensa voy a ver de publicar el segundo y el tercer prompt juntos (mañana)

Y por si les interesa la justificación de mi demora a aportar mi granito de arena en esta maravillosa semana, no dejen de leer hasta el final.

El primer prompt es: **Inmortality/College**

 **L** es dejo un beso grande y espero que les guste esta chiquitada.

* * *

Oikawa es un soplo de aire fresco cuando Iwaizumi solo quiere las ventanas cerradas. La ráfaga de calor que lo azota al ingresar al gimnasio en pleno verano- cuando las cigarras chillan desesperadas secretos incontables.-

La balsa en medio del lago, inalcanzable y expectante.

Comparten clases y eso le da más oportunidades(a Oikawa) de molestarlo.

Cuando los profesores se relajan, dejan actividades y salen del aula a buscar un café en la sala común, el capitán del Aoba Johsai se desliza entre los pupitres que los separan y se acomoda a su lado. O, en otras palabras, usurpa la mitad del pedazo de madera en el que Iwaizumi se sienta y comienza a picarlo con chismes que no podrían interesarle menos.

-Iwa-chan, Izumi de segundo C ha cortado con su novio y ahora está desesperada por tirarse a alguien. Le preguntó a Matsun si podían salir a tomar algo y él le dijo que sí pero que antes mejor le dijera su nombre y a que escuela iba porque no-la-reconoció. La cosa es que al parecer eso la ofendió bastante, como si no supiera que Matsun se sabe menos nombres que capitales, y en el receso anterior se acercó a Makki despacito y le preguntó lo mismo. ¿Y sabes que le dijo Makki?

-Que sí. Makki hace lo que sea por salir de la casa y zamparse unas buenas bombas de crema de la panadería del centro.

-No. Ay Iwa-chan, deberías prestar más atención en clase.

-A ver Estupikawa, acá el único que no ha atendido en clases sos vos. Te pasaste la hora usando el teléfono.

-No me cambies de tema. La cosa es que Makki le dijo "No, es que Matsun me invitó antes" Y ella, que ya venía ofendida, se ofendió más y salió de la clase tan enojada que cuando su ex se acercó para pedirle volver le dijo que sí.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

Iwaizumi intenta despegar su brazo izquierdo del derecho de Oikawa. Que los muslos no se toquen completamente o por lo menos que el rostro de su amigo no esté tan cerca.

Está tan ocupado reparando en esos detalles que no repara en como Oikawa se mete la lapicera- SU lapicera- de Godzilla entre los dientes y la mordisquea mientras, orgulloso, confiesa.

-Me lo contó Makki por Whatsapp en la hora anterior. Eh ¿está es la que te regalé las pascuas pasadas?

La saca de la boca y observa como si de repente fuera más importante que los ejercicios de gramática japonesa que tienen sobre los pupitres (un poco lo es).

Iwaizumi, luego de unos segundos, reacciona ante la imagen que tiene en frente y le arrebata la lapicera. Limpiándola contra los pantalones de vestir del uniforme y sin levantar la mirada, responde.

-Sí, porque al parecer vos sos el único subnormal que no regala huevos de chocolate en pascuas.

-No, en pascuas yo soy el que recibe los huevos. Pensé que ya lo tenías clarito como el agua, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa se levanta de golpe y a grandes zancadas vuelve a su asiento justo antes de que el profesor entre al aula.

En ese momento, cuando el lugar que ocupaba su mejor amigo segundos antes se vacía, Iwaizumi cae en cuenta de que ir a la universidad de Tokyo va a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

Pero Iwaizumi, con el no fácil y el puño cerrado. Se niega a darle más vueltas a la decisión que ya está tomada.

Un año más tarde al ingresar a su nuevo departamento y comenzar a desempacar las cajas que inundan su cuarto, se encuentra con la sempiterna lapicera que creía perdida.

 _Los objetos tiene fecha de caducidad._

Lo primero que se le cruza es tirarla al cesto más cercano.

Deshacerse de todos los recuerdos, comenzar de cero y que la vida le traiga novedad.

Pero la dichosa lapicera solo significa una cosa:

Oikawa.

Oikawa no tiene fecha de caducidad.

Y a Oikawa no se lo puede borrar. No hay manera de deshacerse de él.

Bien que el Iwaizumi de seis años lo intentó.

Harto de los "Eh Iwa-chan ¿Los aliens comerán pizza?", "Mamá, Iwa-chan no quiere invitarme a ver Godzilla a pesar de que su madre ya lo hizo".

Y las frases se hicieron peores con los años. "Construyamos una nave y nos vayamos bien lejos, que no soporto más la trigonometría".

"Iwa-chan, cuando seamos adultos quiero que vivamos _cerquita"_

Los recuerdos se le agolpan con velocidad en la cabeza y aunque está seguro de que Oikawa no recuerda ni una sola de esas frases él no deja de repetirlas sin poder soltarlas.

Oikawa es como una mancha imposible de sacar a la que te terminas acostumbrando.

No.

No, Oikawa es el mejor amigo que cualquier chico-de ojos verde albahaca, sonrisa afilada, amante de Godzilla y el Tofu Agedashi- puede tener.

Oikawa es el soplo de aire fresco que entra cuando quieres cerrar las ventanas.

E Iwaizumi extraña ese soplo de aire fresco.

Aprieta la lapicera con delicadeza y retiene un sollozo, la guarda en el bolsillo del buzo y se concentra en buscar las sábanas nuevas en alguna de las cajas.

- _Cerquita_ las pelotas, Oikawa.

Si Oikawa fuera una mancha, sería imborrable.

La atesoraría en marco de oro y limpiaría los bordes para no verla opacada por las otras.

Aunque eso es imposible, Oikawa resalta a donde vaya.

Y para Iwaizumi, Oikawa es inmortal.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, o bien fue por la intriga o por que leyeron con ganas lo que está arriba.

Reitero, sepan disculparme por la demora.


End file.
